Souls
One's personality can be tied to their memories, their relationships, their choices- Every experience one has can change who they are as a person, but how were those choices made? We all learn from experience, but what about before that? What is our personality before we ever get to make any choices? What drives our personality? That is where soul traits come in. Every soul has a trait (noted by its color) that is tied to the very core of their personality. These traits aren't strict guides to how one acts, but rather a deep, internal instinct over how they make the choices that create their existence- Someone with a kind soul can still do harm, while someone with a brave soul can still be cowardly, if they manage to repress or overcome those core behaviors. Pink: Confidence Otherwise known as "Pride" or "Glamour", people with the pink soul trait are natural show-offs and attention seekers, but they're also often very good leaders. In turn, however, they can be very bad listeners, thinking about their own goals and problems over helping others. Many associate this trait with creativity and beauty. Purple: Perseverance Uncommonly known as "Determination" or "Hope", people with this trait work towards a goal, and they do not give up on it. For bad or for good, they are stubborn, and never desist on getting that one thing they desire, no matter how hard the hardships they continue until the end. This "goal" can also be anything- be it a longterm accomplishment or a very quick desire, and it's not necessarily a selfish goal, either. Blue: Integrity Although this soul trait can involve honesty and loyalty, the blue soul trait is more tied to one's beliefs. People with blue souls typically look back to all their decisions when making new choices, and try to form a consistent pattern based on them. Because of this, people with this soul trait often find it difficult to change their opinion, which can be seen as good, with them being less likely to be manipulated into doing bad things, but can also be bad, as they can be so convinced that a warped sense of morality is okay, that they'll defend it to the death. Babies with blue souls often create their own imaginary reasons as to how things work, to 'replace' the facts they've yet to learn. Cyan: Patience Associated with tolerance and restraint, this trait revolves around enduring life even at its hardest, and tolerating others even if someone would find it foolish- Seeing life as an ocean, where the rocks and waves exist just as much as the calm waters, Thinking about the rainbow after the storm, those are both beliefs associated with the cyan soul trait. Green: Kindness The green soul trait is, at its core, about caring for others and thinking about how each decision can improve others' lives. It is associated with love and caring for others- Both in selfish ways and in selfless ways. People often see this soul trait as being objectively good, however, this soul trait can often have downsides too, such as always thinking of others needs before one's own needs, or possibly being overly-protective of others. What they think is good or bad for someone isn't necessarily what others think is best for themselves. Yellow: Justice Sometimes nicknamed "Spite", this soul trait involves believing in an innate sense of universal worth or karma- That if someone acts in a way they define as bad, they deserve to have something bad happen to them in return (and vice-versa). This sense of equivalent exchange can be bad for other and for themselves, but can also be good: yellow souls are often sensitive to the mistreatment of others, and can more easily see when something unfair is happening. This soul trait is also famously known for keeping grudges and finds it difficult to get rid of them. Orange: Bravery Often called "Courage", this soul trait is about standing up for oneself and having strength even in rough times. This soul trait is not completely contrary to cowardice, however- The orange soul trait is also associated with aggression or taking one's anger out on people who are undeserving of it. On the flip side, people with this soul trait can also often heroically use their bravery. Red Unlike all other soul traits, this one was never given a proper name, due to its complexity. Some have called it "Sincerity", some have called it "Individuality", and some have even called it "Being Yourself", but none of these fully explain what it is about. People with this soul trait have an innate sense of self- Their choices are not influenced by some inexplainable bias programmed into their being; they are simply who they are: Their experiences, their memories, their relationships, those are the very core of their being. Due to this, red souls are typically depicted as the "default" soul trait, despite it being seen as rarer. Category:A to Z